How to Escape Our Past
by eee2846
Summary: Alice's past is coming back to haunt her. Jasper trying to create a new future. Can they help each other forget what is behind and work toward a happier life ahead? AH. AlicexJasper RosaliexEmmett CarlislexEsme and a tiny bit of BellaxEdward. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Characters but the story line is completely original.


Chapter 1

"Shit." Alice pounded her fist against the car window. She could see her purse sitting on the passenger seat, her keys and phone were defiantly inside. She was already running late and now she had locked her keys in her car. Rose was going to kill her.

Alice turned to go back into the building to find a phone when the heel of her stiletto wedged itself into a crack in the pavement and drug Alice to the ground.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She was on the verge of tears as she pulled the heel of her favorite, now broken pair of stilettos out of the ground and chucked it across the near empty parking lot. This was one of the worst days she had had in a long time. As she struggled to undo the straps of her now ruined heels she heard the roar of an engine draw near then cut out.

Alice looked up to see a motorcycle about twenty yards away from her with a man in a helmet watching her. As the man started to get off his motorcycle Alice suddenly realized the compromising position she was in. Her little black dress was ridding up way too high for her liking and the position she was sitting in was making it pull down at the top as well.

Alice quickly pulled herself up off the ground and readjusted her dress. She tried to avoid looking at the man and prayed that she would be able to make it inside without any trouble from him. As she shifted her weight to take a step forward she let out a small cry of pain. She must have sprained her ankle in the fall. She would never be able to get past this guy. The tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey are you okay?" Alice looked up to see a face that she knew so well. His curly blond hair hung down in his piercing blue eyes. It was a face she had seen a million times, but one she had never dreamed she would actually see in person.

"You're Jasper Whitlock." She said breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" his voice was full of concern. "I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you fall and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Uh- yeah. I'm okay. I just…" Alice tried to stand up straight and put too much weight on her bad ankle sending a pain up her leg. She let out a shaky breath and leaned back against her car. "No, that's a lie. I am not okay. I locked my keys in my car along with my phone. I broke my favorite shoe and hurt my ankle. I'm running extremely late. I look like a mess and I'm standing here crying my eyes out to a total stranger, who also happens to be a very famous singer and I can't seem to figure out what he is doing here in Forks, the smallest town in the world. And now you are probably freaking out because I probably look like a crazed fan, but I'm not. I swear. I do enjoy your music very much, but-"

"Whoa there," Jasper interrupted her. "I don't think you're some crazed fan. We've all had bad days. I am in Forks to visit some family and I'd really appreciate it if very few people knew I was here,"

"Family?" Alice didn't know of anyone in Forks who was related to a celebrity.

"But more importantly," Jasper insisted, "you are hurt. Is there someone I can call for you? An ambulance maybe?"

Alice shook her head, "No, no ambulances, and no hospitals. I'm super late. It's my brother's engagement party, and I'm the one who planned the entire thing. Rosalie is going to kill me if I don't get there soon."

"Rosalie?" Jasper looked at Alice with wide eyes, "Rosalie Hale?"

Alice nodded slowly. She looked closer at Jasper's face. His piercing blue eyes and blond hair were the same as her best friend's. "Rose is the family you're visiting?" Rose had never mentioned that she was related to a famous singer, much less Alice's favorite singer. "You must be here for her party."

"Party?"

"Yeah, her engagement party. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen?"

The look on Jasper's face grew confused as he tried to put the pieces together. "She's engaged?"

Alice nodded, carefully watching his face. "How exactly are you related to Rosalie?"

Jasper shook his head, "You never told me your name."

"Oh right," Her cheeks were suddenly pink and she smiled. "Alice. Alice Cullen."

Jasper smiled back at her, "Well Alice Cullen, it is nice to meet you." He held out his helmet to her, "Here put this on."

Alice looked at the helmet with wide eyes and stammered, "I've never… I mean. I don't know how… you don't need to…"

Jasper laughed. "Well it sounds like we are going to the same place. Since you can't walk and I don't know where I'm going, this is probably our best option. Just hold onto me. I promise you won't get hurt."

Alice found herself nodding and putting the helmet on. She didn't know why she trusted him. He was a stranger after all. He seemed to know Rosalie, but Rosalie told Alice everything, but she had never mentioned Jasper. Still, Alice found herself leaning on Jasper as he patiently helped her to the bike and lifted her onto the seat. She accepted his jacket to drape around her when her dress rode up her thigh. And she wrapped her arms around this stranger's waist as the motorcycle roared to life.

Jasper cut the engine and helped Alice off of the bike. "Can you stand?"

"Stand? Yes. Walk? I'm not so sure." The sun had long gone down, but under the covering of the trees it seemed even darker than it was. The only light was coming from the house.

"Alice is that you? Is everything okay?" A soft female voice came from the porch. "Where have you been? Who are you with? Is that a motorcycle?" Alice winced, the voice wasn't so soft anymore. "Mary Alice. You know how I fell about those death traps. What are you thinking?"

"I'm fine Esme." Alice called reassuringly, "I promise I'll explain everything, but can you have Rose and Emmett come out here please?"

Esme didn't argue. She turned and went back into the house.

Jasper turned to Alice with an amused look. "Mary Alice?"

Alice was thankful for the dark as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Mary is my first name. I hate it. Esme only uses it when I'm in trouble."

"And Esme is...?"

"My mom."

"You call your mom Esme?"

"Adopted mom. I didn't come here until I was 13. It was just more natural to call them by their names." She could not believe the personal information she was letting slip to him. She needed to stop babbling.

"Alice?" Rosalie and Emmett were making her way toward where they were standing.

Rosalie did not look happy, "Alice where have you been? I let you plan this ridiculous party and then you just don't show up. I don't even know half-" Rosalie froze a few steps away, her eyes locked on Jasper's face. "Jasper?" Rosalie's Voice broke with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper smiled, "Am I not allowed to visit my little sister?"

"Sister?" Emmett and Alice shared a confused look.

Rosalie laughed, "By two minutes." She hugged her brother tightly. "What are you doing here? How did you even know where to find me?"

Jasper smiled, "I ran into Alice in town. She helped me out a little bit."

"Alice are you okay? You look like crap." Emmett took in his sister's messed up hair and dirty dress."

Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm. "What is wrong with you? She has obviously had a very hard day."

Emmett frowned and rubbed his arm. "Ten seconds ago you were ready to bite her head off."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Jasper this is my idiot boyfriend, Emmett."

Emmett grinned and shook Jasper's hand. "Fiancé, and it's nice to meet you."

Jasper smiled back at Emmett. "Nice too meet you too."

Alice sighed. "Can we please go inside? I would really like to freshen up and sit down while Rosalie tell us just exactly how she forgot to mention that she has a twin brother."

Rosalie nodded, "Right. I guess we have some explaining to do."

Alice nodded affirmatively and took a step forward without thinking. The pain shot up her leg again and she cried out.

Jasper caught her by the arm before she could fall over. "She twisted her ankle. It's pretty swollen."

Emmett was at Alice's side in an instant. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Alice sighed again. "I'm fine. I just can't walk."

Emmett swooped Alice up into his arms like she weighed nothing.

"Emmett! What are you doing? Put me down!" Alice struggled with no success to get free of Emmett's arms.

"You can't walk so I'm taking you to Carlisle." Emmett Bounded up the stairs of the porch and into the house with Alice protesting in his arms.

Rosalie turned to Jasper and smiled. "It's good to see you. I've missed you."

Jasper nodded and returned the smile. "Same here." Then he followed Rosalie into the house.


End file.
